The Real Drake Parker
by look at the stars
Summary: What can you do when your rock star boyfriend leaves you for his music career when you're just 3 months pregnant? Follow Quinn Harris as she finds out.
1. Prologue

_This is based on this weird dream I had last night._

* * *

**Prologue**

Some days I think Drake has let fame go to his head. He's always out late, partying and coming home drunk at 3 in the morning. Not only that, he won't parade me around as his girlfriend. He says that having a girlfriend would hurt his chances of hitting it big but yet we've been together for 2 years. The only people who knew about me were Mr. and Mrs. Nichols, Josh and Megan.

I know he's only with me because of the sex, something he probably gets from his thousands of female fans. Josh stays with me while I wait up for Drake sometimes. I don't know why I can't love him and not Drake. I mean, with my average build, black hair that reached my back, dark brown eyes and light beige skin, I could get any man I wanted.

Here I was standing outside some well kept barn in Nebraska waiting for Drake and his latest band to finish their gig for a town charity event when Josh approached me.

He seemed concerned for me. "You alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" It was a little cold out, and I yearned for a cigarette.

"I don't know, you look kinda sullen." Josh got closer to me. "Is Drake treating you okay?"

I wasn't really in the mood for pity that night. "Yeah, everything is fine...You wouldn't happen to have a cigarette, would you?"

Josh sighed. "Quinn, you know you can't smoke anymore."

We overheard Drake's voice say, "Goodnight everyone!" I bit my bottom lip and whispered 'Goodnight' to Josh and walked towards the exit of the barn.

Drake was talking to some blonde and I could tell he was talking dirty. I rolled my eyes, and waited for him to finish. The tramp walked off, smiling, and I fought back tears. Craig, Drake's new drummer, went up to Drake and pointed towards my direction. I turned and began to walk away, no longer wanting to deal with him. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek, getting me to smile weakly.

"So, did you like the show?"

"Not much to see when you're standing outside."

He sucked his teeth. "Oh, c'mon, you should be used to that by now."

I started walking faster but Drake picked me up and twirled me around, laughing as he did so. I couldn't help but laugh too. We were alone except for a group of kids just walking to their cars. Drake put me down. "Hmmm, how about we go to the corn fields?"

It was getting darker and I really wanted to get home but Drake looked so cute in his black long sleeved shirt and dark denim jeans that I couldn't refuse. We were about 10 steps away from the corn field, us touching all over each other when I said what had been on my mind for the past year.

"Drake, I love you."

He didn't seem to hear me at all.

"Drake, didn't you hear me? I love you."

I couldn't really see his face but I knew he was ignoring me.

"Fine, I'm leaving!"

I began to run in the other direction. I came to the where the cars were parked and saw Josh leaning against his car. He simply nodded at me and I walked towards him. He hugged me as I cried into his right shoulder.

"Josh, he didn't say it back."

Josh just whispered, "It's going to be okay." over and over again until I heard Drake's voice. He sounded really angry.

"Quinn, what the hell is your problem?"

Josh took up for me. "Just leave her alone, Drake, you've put her through enough."

Drake's footsteps got closer. "Whatever, man, she's been like this for at least 3 months."

I let go of Josh and wiped my tears. Drake walked up to me and looked me in the eyes. "Quinn, talk to me."

"Just forget it, okay? Let's just go home." I held Drakes hand.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You can ride home with Josh. The guys and I were planning a-"

"A-what? Some party at a strip club, a fuck party or something?!" I was getting angrier by the second.

"Why do you care anyway? You were fine with this when we first started dating."

I began to cry again. "I don't know, maybe it's because I just realized that I'm in love with you and you refuse to acknowledge that."

His voice grew softer. "Quinn, you know that I care about you but-"

I was bawling now. I could barely see Drake through my tears. "I'm pregnant, you asshole!"

Drake was taken aback. "You're what?!"

"You heard me. I said I was pregnant."

His eyes widened. "But you were on, I thought we used, my career is..."

Josh gently grabbed me from behind and led me to his car. I remember seeing Drake, he was standing there shaking his head with shock written off over his face. Who would've known that it would be the last time I'd see him in person?


	2. Butterflies

**3 Months Ago**

_"Quinn, I'm home." A buzzed Drake came into our New York apartment at 7 in the morning. He stumbled here and there but regained his balance every time. "I missed you," he said as he fell into my lap._

_Sighing with disappointment, I pulled him all the way onto the couch. "Where were you?"_

_Drake layed his head into my lap and closed his eyes for a bit. "I was just with the guys, okay, babe."_

_I knew he was lying. I could smell cheap perfume on him but I didn't want him to get mad. He'd probably hit me without knowing it._

_I got up and headed for the bedroom, leaving Drake laying on the couch humming to himself. 3 hours later I felt movement on the right side of the bed. _

_"C'mon, don't be maaaad." His slurred speech was funny in a sad way. His hands found their way to my boyshorts and began sliding them off. "I care about you so much."_

_Drake always said he cared about me but he'd never say he loved me. It was hurtful sometimes but I just let it go. "I'm not mad," I said as I moved his hands. "Just go to bed."_

_Drake's hands held my waist and he scooted up behind me. With his soft lips on my neck, I couldn't bring myself to push him away. He was so skilled at what he was doing that I forgot about being mad at him. It was the only time Drake made love to me while he was drunk. Other times were rough but this time was more sensual and romantic._

_His movements slowed and then I heard him start snoring. A few minutes later, he got off of me and slept with his hand over my stomach. He unknowingly rubbed it before going into a deep sleep._

* * *

**Butterflies**

I was officially 3 months pregnant. That meant that I hadn't spoken to Drake in at least a month. A part of me was happy to be pregnant but another part of me was upset because society would look down on me for being a single mom. Sure, I had Josh to help me but he wasn't Drake.

No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop thinking about Drake. Not only was I carrying a part of him inside of me but he just never said goodbye to me. He hasn't been by our apartment to pick up his stuff, he hasn't called or anything. I only see him on tv when he's doing interviews, or concerts. The bitchy side of me wants to tell the world that Drake Parker, the world renowned rockstar, is about to father a baby by his ex girlfriend.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Josh asked me after he walked me up to my apartment.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "No, as soon as I step inside the building'll crash." He laughed. "I'll be fine, Josh."

We stood in front of the door just staring at each other. "So, uh, I guess I should go."

"Yeah," I smiled again, "You probably should."

Josh walked off but I stopped him. "Wait!"

He turned around with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Thanks for everything." He nodded. "Um, I was gonna go out to eat tomorrow, you wanna join me?"

"You're welcome and I'd love to." The smile that Josh had on his face made my stomach feel weird.

I started to blush a little. "Okay, so, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You betcha." He walked off humming a funny song.

_Oh, Quinn, what are you getting yourself into?_


	3. Big Girls Don't Cry, They Get Even

**Big Girls Don't Cry, They Get Even**

Here I was at home. Josh will probably not speak to me for a couple of days and Drake may never be mine again because of what happened at lunch earlier.

I don't feel bad for what I did though. Drake had it coming. Sure, I didn't mean to embarrass Josh like that but still, I swear it was the hormones.

I tried to force the memories out of my head but it didn't help. It kept replaying over and over again.

* * *

_Josh and I arrived at the restaurant and were seated near the windows. That was a bad thing to do on the waitress' part. If we were sitting somewhere else, I wouldn't have seen Drake and his new tramp walking into the place._

_Imagine how hurt I was to see him with someone else. Josh told me to ignore it but I couldn't. Something inside of me made me get up and walk over to Drake._

_"Hey, Drake, can I talk to you?" I tried to be sweet first._

_He looked at me like he didn't know me. "Um, who are you?"_

_"Quinn, your pregnant ex-girlfriend!"_

_Drake's cheeks turned bright red. His new lady, some ugly brunette, rolled her eyes at me and said, "Back off, Drake is mine!"_

_I tried to be calm and keep cool but I was growing impatient. "Drake, we really need to talk, okay?"_

_"Yeah, maybe some other time. I'm kinda busy."_

_That was it. "Listen you fuck, you don't get me pregnant then leave without warning. I'm carrying your child." I started to sound hurt and not angry. "Drake, please, just at least help me with the baby."_

_Employees kept saying things like, "Lady, please sit down. You're disturbing everyone else." I ignored them._

_I could see that Drake felt bad but he didn't want others to see it. He turned to his girlfriend and said, "C'mon babe, let's go."_

_Before I knew it, I had Drake's girl by the hair and I was slapping her repeatedly in the face. It took Josh and Drake to get me off of her. I ignored the pain in my belly and kept trying to hit her. Everyone at the restaurant was staring at me. The paparazzi outside was going bananas._

_Afterwards, when Josh had me in the parking lot, some reporters came up to me and kept asking me questions. Some took pictures. Josh told them to leave me alone and we got in the car. One reporter, a male who I remembered from Entertainment Tonight, threw his card at me and I kept it in my hand._

* * *

Glancing at the card on the table by my bed, I picked it up and called the number. I put my hand on my stomach and said, "I'm doing this for you, baby." 


	4. This Isn't For The Baby

**This Isn't For The Baby**

The reporters would be here any minute. I had pictures of me and Drake everywhere, so people wouldn't question my story. My interview would be live and I was so nervous. The reporters had given me a week. They said they needed to fly out here and all that stuff. I couldn't wait to ruin Drake's career.

"Ms. Harris, you have a visitor."

Here it was, the moment I'd been waiting for.

"Send them up."

I waited by the door anxiously. The visitor barely knocked before I opened the door.

"Hey, Quinn, I heard about the interview."

It was Josh. My smile vanished. "Yeah, it's gonna happen any minute now. So, why don't you-"

"You can't go through with it, okay?" Josh looked concerned. He kept glancing at my belly.

I stared at him in disbelief. "Josh, I have to for the baby. Drake used me and he needs to feel my wrath."

Josh stepped in and shut the door behind him. He turned me toward him. "Listen, your baby will have the most horrible childhood if you do this. We both know this isn't for the baby." He rubbed my arms. "You'll be followed everywhere, you'll be hated by people, maybe even stalked. Possibly killed."

I took in Josh's information. He was right. I was so obsessed with hurting Drake that I forgot about who else I'd be hurting. "Oh, you have a point. I forgot about your parents and Megan." I sat on the couch. "But, Drake is being an ass, Josh! I mean, I can't raise this baby alone. I'm only 19!"

"Ms. Harris, you have some more visitors."

Josh sat down beside me. "Quinn, I know. But, you have me. I can help you with everything. Besides, Drake will come back, I promise but until then," he held my hand, "you have me." He gently helped me get up. "Well, I'm gonna go. You have an interview to do."

I stood there and watched Josh leave.

"Ms. Harris, you there?"

I pressed the button and leaned into the speaker. "Yes, send them right up."


	5. Let's Get This Over With

**Let's Get This Over With**

The film crew and reporter arrived 5 minutes after Josh left. With his words still in my mind, I watched everyone get settled. They looked like animals, savages, waiting for me to spit up so they could willingly take my information. I sat down, nervous and anxious, and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Ms. Harris. I'm Robert Farrows. If you could sign this form for us, we could begin the live interview."

I looked down on the glass coffee table and stared at the paper. _"This isn't for the baby." _Drake had bought it after our wooden table broke. _"You'll be followed everywhere." _I instantly remembered the smile on Drake's face when he presented it to me.

"Ms. Harris?" Robert eyed me curiously and smiled, eager for me to sign the paper. "Here's a pen."

My body felt hollow. I grasped desperately at my stomach with my left hand and took the pen with my right. Skimming the document, I asked, "What's it say?

Robert leaned back into his chair. "Nothing really, just that you promise to tell the truth."

I could sense that he was lying but shook off the feeling. My head felt light. I swallowed back vomit. _"You can't go through with it, okay?" _I didn't want to go through with the interview anymore but felt I had no choice. I didn't want to waste anyone's time.

An awkward silence took over. I played with my hair. I heard someone chewing gum. Everything Josh said kept haunting me. Drake's face when I told him I was pregnant kept popping up in my mind. I felt so torn. "I'd rather sign after, if you don't mind."

The crew sighed and the camera turned on. Robert bit his lip and turned into the lens. "This is Robert Farrows, live, with Quinn Harris. She's the pregnant girlfriend of famous rockstar Drake Parker. I'm here for an in depth interview with Quinn to let his fans know who the real Drake Parker is. Stay tuned after the break." The camera cut off.

"After the break?", I asked.

"Listen, I know you're nervous. Everything will be fine. Just say what you want, answer my questions and send a message to Drake. That's it. We leave and you continue your life." Robert rubbed his chin and looked sincere. "We can't do anything til you sign the paper, Ms. Harris."

I sat back against the leather sofa. "Call me Quinn," I said, as I signed the paper. "Let's get this over with."


	6. I Just Didn't Care

**I Just Didn't Care**

"5...4...3...2...1."

"And, we are back with Drake Parker's ex girlfriend Quinn Harris. The 19 year old single mom to be is 3 months into her pregnancy with no help from the alleged father." Robert gave the camera a cheesy smile before facing me. "I'm here to interview the young lady and get the scoop."

_My hands are sweaty. I feel like puking everywhere. I want Josh by my side._

"So, Quinn, when did you first meet Drake Parker?"

I smiled, happily thinking of the moment I had first laid eyes on Drake. He was wearing a Coldplay shirt with dark blue jeans. His black converses looked lovely on him. "Um, I was at my locker when he approached me." I took a deep breath, holding back tears as my mind took me to that fateful morning.

* * *

_It was like every Monday morning. I was running late and people around me walked slower than turtles. The bell for class to begin rang and as usual my locker wouldn't open for me. "Ugh, please open up." I was banging on it, kicking it and almost near tears. I took a deep breath before trying again and failing. "Nooo," I wailed._

_That's when it happened._

_Drake Parker, THE Drake Parker, was standing beside me. I smelled his delicious scent that I'd only heard about in the girls locker room. Sure I'd see him in the halls but to have him by me was something else._

_"Need help with that?" Drake calmly said, leaning against a locker to the right of mine. "What's your combination?" Drake softly took my lock from me and waited._

_I stood there, staring at him. He was gorgeous. It wasn't like I had a crush or anything. Girls in the locker room also told me bad things about him. Stuff like he was a player. Looking at his face, I could tell he wasn't one to settle down. "Yeah, its, um, 43-49-41." I backed out of the way and waited. The late bell rang and I sighed miserably. Quinn Renee Harris was getting her first after school._

_Drake laughed seeing the look on my face. "Never had after school, huh?" I shook my head. "Lucky for you I have," he said smiling, "How about we forget your locker and school in general? How's about we skip, together?"_

_My mind said yes but my mouth said no. "Oh, no. I couldn't possibly." I tugged on my Aeropostale hoodie. "I'veheardaboutyou," I blurted out softly. The halls were empty and it would only be a matter of time before a teacher or someone came to check them._

_"What have you heard, Quinn?" Drake walked closer to me, looking concerned._

He knew my name? Drake Parker knows my name! Oh, calm down, he's just a boy...HE KNOWS MY NAME!

_I shrugged. "Stuff, nothing special, so how'dyouknowmyname?"_ Talk about word vomit.

_"You interest me," Drake winked at me as he leaned up against me. "So, how about you tell me what you heard as we blow this joint? I'm sure I can show you the real Drake Parker."_

_It wasn't until we were making out behind the school that I realized Drake never tried to open my locker._

* * *

"That's quite interesting. So, when you first met Drake you kissed him?" 

I stared at Robert wide eyed. "He kissed me so that's a no?"

"Well, I can only assume that Drake isn't the only possible father, am I right?"

My heart dropped. My cheeks felt hot. "Drake was the first and last man I've ever slept with!"

"Was? There are pictures of you with a black haired man. What is that about?"

_I can't believe it. This is what my life would be like everyday? People asking questions, believing what they want, thinking what they want about me. I'd be chased around, with a baby forming inside of me. Even when the baby came, people, like vultures would pick at me. And Drake craved this all his life?_

"Get out! This interview is over."

Robert looked unfazed. "Now, Ms. Harris, no need to be angry. Besides, you signed paperwork." He pretended to look interested. "When's the last time you saw Drake?"

"Get.the.fuck.out.or.I.WILL.call.the.police." I stood up and stared daggers at him. "Give me this!" I grabbed the papers and ripped them up hurriedly. My body felt numb again. "GET OUT!" I didn't care that people would think I was insane. I didn't care that this was live and Drake couldn't care less about me. I just didn't care.

The crew swore, rolled their eyes and turned off their equipment. Seeing the camera wasn't on, Robert finally surrendered. "I waited a week for this? Pfft."

"Yeah, whatever," I whispered as everyone left me alone with my thoughts. "Yeah, whatever." I plopped down on the couch and cried into the cushions. "Drake, come back to me."


	7. Ring of Fire

**Ring of Fire**

It was 3:45 in the morning. I couldn't sleep. I hadn't slept in 2 days. I hadn't eaten in 3. It wasn't good for the baby but I didn't care. My interview had only been a week ago and already I was the talk of every news show. People called, strangers I didn't know, asking me a million questions. Drake had been interviewed and denied ever knowing me. Then said I was some obsessed fan.

Josh called, even visited once. I didn't answer the phone or the door for him. No one can see me in the state I'm in.

I hadn't bathed since the interview. I smelled of piss and oily hair. The living room was a mess. Pillows everywhere. Broken glass all over the floor. The phone off the hook and in the kitchen sink. The couches stabbed repeatedly out of anger. My wrists were scarred.

My parents called right after the interview. They left a message saying they knew Drake was trouble. What a help they are.

"Quinn, open the door!" I hear loud banging and some footsteps.

_Drake? Is that Drake? Oh, my God!_

I smile, the first one since the interview. I weakly got up from where I'd been laying and fast walked to the front door, avoiding glass as I did so. "I'm coming!" _Drake came back!_

"Drake, I'm so-" It's not Drake. It's Josh. "Go away!"

I slam the door and run towards the bathroom before slipping on glass and falling on the living room couch. I made sure I didn't land on my belly. "AH!" The glass cuts my left foot everywhere. The pain is overwhelming. "Oh, fuck!"

Josh bangs on the door before realizing its open. "Quinn, what the hell?" He quickly gets me up and examines my foot. "You poor thing." I push him away. He notices my right arm. He notices the scars. "You didn't?"

I start to bawl into his chest. He holds me for a while before kissing my forehead. "Let's get you cleaned up." Josh carries me with all his strength to my bedroom. Laying me down on the bed, he looks at my belly.

I barely whisper, "Don't, please." He nods and goes into the bathroom for a rag, and some band-aids.

"I had no idea you'd be like this." Josh looked very serious. "I'm staying here till the baby's born, no matter what you say." He got up and mumbled something about getting his stuff.

I sunk my head into the pillow and sighed. I was starving, stinking and too upset to say no to Josh. My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off to sleep. _Quinn Renee Harris had fell into the ring of fire. And just in time, someone was pulling her out._


	8. Off My Rocker

**Off My Rocker**

The sun was shining through the window, casting my shadow on the hardwood floor, when I got done cleaning myself up. My hair wasn't stringy, I smelt good and my breath was minty fresh. I noticed myself smiling as I walked past the hallway mirror. I threw on my white robe and walked into the kitchen, following the smell of food.

"Why, hello there. Someone decided to get out of bed."

Josh was fixing breakfast, wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' apron. An apron Drake used to wear.

I shook the thought of Drake out of my mind and sat down at the table. "Looks great but I just want orange juice."

Josh laughed and placed a plate with eggs, bacon, ham, and pancakes in front of me. "You're eating for 2. You need a hearty meal." He winked at me and patted me on the back before leaving me to eat in peace.

Staring at my plate, I thought about what Josh meant when he said I was eating for 2. It seemed like only yesterday I was planning on touring with Drake, talking about holding off kids till he was a household name. Now I'm fat, single, and responsible for carrying a human life. Man life is messed up.

"Well, I'd better eat up," I whispered to myself miserably.

* * *

I found Josh in the guest bedroom unpacking when I finished eating. I stared at him as I stood by the door and took note of his weight loss. He looked so much better, in my opinion. He noticed me staring and smiled.

"Ya know, you can help me out over here?" He put away a suitcase and unzipped another one.

I giggled and walked towards him. "I think you're doing a good job by yourself." Having said that, I laid down on the bed and watched him unpack. He threw a jersey at me and I threw a pillow at his head. Suddenly, we just grabbed stuff and threw it at one another. After about 10 minutes, he ran out of the room and I chased him into my room. We kept 'fighting' until I felt a wave a nausea take over me.

I motioned to Josh to stop but he must've thought I was joking. "Oh, no. You're not getting off that easily." He picked up my stuffed animals and threw them at me, laughing as he did so. "C'mon, retaliate."

"Josh, I-" Before I could finish, vomit came out of my mouth like a flash flood. _There goes my hearty meal. _I tried to pull back my hair only for Josh to hold it for me. He stayed by my side, holding my hair, until I stopped. "-gotta vomit."

He looked at me bewildered before apologizing. "Sorry, I should'nt have hit you so hard." Josh got up and got some towels from the bathroom and began cleaning up the mess I'd made. "Don't worry, I'll clean up everything. The clothes, pillows, the floor, you name it."

I grabbed his hand and took the towel from him. "It was the baby, and besides, you've done enough for me." I started to clean up when I felt Josh's hand caress my face. I turned to face him, only to stare into his eyes. I could feel the urge to kiss him creep over me. His face got closer to mine. I placed my hand behind his head and closed my eyes, ready for the kiss. I barely felt his lips brush up against mine when the buzzer went off in the foyer.

"I'll get that," I whispered, getting up slowly.

Josh pulled me back down, staring into my eyes. "Yeah, I guess you will." He bit his lip and started cleaning again. I sighed, too frustrated to even fathom what had just happened. _Here I am, pregnant with his step-brothers kid and I almost kissed him._

"Great, another bitch coming to tell me I'm off my rocker." I didn't bother looking into the peephole as I unlocked and opened the door. Looking down I said, "Just leave me alone, I've been through enough-" I caught a glimpse of the shoes my visitor was wearing. They were black Chuck Taylor low tops. I looked at the pants. They were dark denim skinny jeans. I didn't even have to look at the shirt.


	9. Twilight Zone

**Twilight Zone  
**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Standing before me was Drake Parker. The Drake Parker who left me pregnant for his career. The Drake Parker that betrayed me time and time again only for me to forgive him. The Drake Parker who thought he could just waltz into my life after tainting my image in the media. The Drake Parker that I loved wasn't standing before me. This was an imposter.

Drake's hair was jet black, bags evident under his eyes that were hidden by his bangs. He looked skinnier, like he hadn't eaten in weeks. His skank girlfriend wasn't around him which surprised me. From what the interview showed, they were attached at the hip.

Drake just stood in front of me, looking spaced out, not bothering to say anything. I fought back tears and began to shut the door when I felt him grab it. I kept trying to shut it but he was stronger than me. I fell back on the couch and Drake leaned over me. He stared into my eyes and I could almost see pity.

"What the fuck do you want?" I could almost spit on his face, I was so pissed off. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Drake sighed and sat beside me. His breathing was rapid and I could tell something was wrong. I reached out and grabbed his hand. It was freezing cold and shaking. Drake didn't look at me, he just sat there. "Don't start with me, Quinn," he said sternly.

Josh came around the corner just as I was about to examine Drake more closely. "Drake?" Josh looked bewildered. "What do you think you're doing here?!" Josh walked towards Drake and tried to stand him up. "You can't just diss the mother of your child and walk in like everything is fine!"

I smiled at Josh but he didn't see me. He was focused on Drake. _Drake gets all the attention._

"Dude, please," Drake replied. His voice sounded so raspy. He got up and began to walk towards my bedroom. "Let me just get my shit." Josh and I stared at each other, confused. I felt like I was in the twilight zone.

I followed Drake. "Hey, get out of here. You're not welcome." _I still love you, dammit. _I turned Drake around, making him face me. "Now, you wanna show up? It's been 3 months and then some, you asshole." Drake looked into my eyes and that's when I realized something. My breath got caught in my throat and my eyes watered.

Drake was under the influence of drugs.

"Oh, my God!"

I immediately charged at Drake, pushing him down onto the bed. I felt his pockets before finding what I feared. In Drake's left pocket, I found a small bag of a white substance. That substance was crack.

"You son of a bitch!" _No offence Audrey. _"How could you? I'm carrying your child, and you're going around getting high!" I slapped Drake, hard. "I hate you!" Josh suddenly pulled me away from Drake. "As of right now, there are no strings attached between us. You will send me child support and attend birthday parties but that's it!" I walked out of the room, absolutely outraged.

Drake followed me, just as pissed. "Ya know what? Forget you! I have my career, my friends AND my girlfriend." He wiped his nose and grabbed my hand. "Now, give it back!"

Josh ran to get between Drake and I but he was too late. Drake grabbed my wrist and twisted it. I screamed out in pain and let go of the bag. He then pushed me into the storage closet doorknob, stomach first, and let me hit the floor hard. I saw Drake take the bag and walk off.

"I'll get my shit later."

I could feel myself slipping away. "Josh, please, help me." My eyes began to shut. "Save the baby..."


	10. A&E

**A&E**

I sat up and stared blankly ahead of me. I'd just gotten up after being unconscious for 5 weeks. I was 4 months and a couple of weeks pregnant. I smiled slightly when I remembered that.

A doctor came in and took my temperature, took my pulse, checked my blood pressure and so on. He also took a long time feeling my stomach and pressing against it with a stethoscope. I never felt so violated. The world around me seemed so different. It was hard for me to grasp that I'd been 'sleep' for a long time. _Due to that bastard's drug habit._

After the doctors finished checking up on me, which took forever, I braced myself for what was to come. There was no way the baby could survive such a fall and a mother who wasn't conscious to support it.

I felt empty inside and that wasn't a good thing. I remembered something about the baby forming a heart or brain in it's 4th month. Maybe it was ears? Lungs? I didn't even know. That's how pathetic I was. Didn't even think to research pregnancy knowing I was expecting. The baby could be forming a fin for all I knew. The baby would be...if it were alive.

The tv across from me showed a E! news report about Drake's album going platinum and I felt like dying. Tears fell from my eyes and lightly hit my cheeks when I saw the doctor walk out. Josh, who had been outside, came in and met the doctor at the door. I drowned out their voices and thought back to when I found out I was pregnant.

I was with Josh in his dorm. Drake was busy in town doing a show so I decided to talk to Josh, who was like a brother to me. I'd confided in him that I'd missed my period and had been throwing up a lot lately when he made me buy a pregnancy test.

* * *

_The 30 seconds that I had to wait for the results were a nightmare. Josh sat down on his bed, watching me pace in front of him. "Quinn, calm down. If you are pregnant, everything'll be fine."_

_I let what Josh said sink in. _IF_ I was pregnant. There could actually be a fetus forming inside of me. Something some women killed for and tried years to make happen could be happening inside my body. "I'm not pregnant, Josh. I was just stressed out about Drake. He's been busy with the band and his music. Plus, we just moved in togeth-"_

_The timer that I had set went off. I took a deep breath and picked up the pregnancy test._

_Josh looked at me. I looked at him. I immediately broke down and started crying. Things that I never thought I'd think of came rushing to my mind. Josh held me and let me cry on his shoulder. "It'll be okay, Quinn. I'm here for you."_

_"Oh, God. I can't be having a baby." I thought about Drake's career. "Drake will leave me. I'll get fat and my parents will abandon me. How will I afford having a baby?" I gasped for air. I knew that having the baby would be my only option. Abortion wasn't something I could do. "Nooo, this can't be happening. Josh, please tell me this isn't happening!"_

_

* * *

_

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Josh calling me. He put his hand on my shoulder and I looked away, rubbing my belly. I felt horrible for hating the rise in my stomach, blaming the baby for all that had gone wrong with Drake and me. "I don't wanna hear it, Josh." New tears began to fall. "I already know what you're gonna say so just go."

Josh held my hand and gently squeezed it. "Quinn, Doctor Roberts told me that-"

"Told you what? Huh? That I lost my baby? The very thing I've hated since I found out I'd be carrying it?" I bit my lip. "The father is a no good crack addict and now I lose my baby." My voice got softer and I looked into Josh's eyes. "I didn't even look up baby names or read baby books, Josh. Didn't even seek prenatal care."

Josh smiled softly at me and his eyes watered as he laid his hand on my stomach. "Quinn, you-"

"I cut myself, trashed my apartment and I don't have a job. I'm going to be a homeless, used-to-be-pregnant, whore! Drake's probably snorting crack now. I'm ugly, used up and-

"-didn't lose the baby."

* * *

(Sorry if this chapter sucked and the title is after Goldfrapp's new song.) 


	11. A Sweet Life

**A Sweet Life**

The petroleum jelly felt cold against my belly as I watched the screen, waiting to see my baby. It would be the first time I'd been to a hospital for prenatal care since learning of my pregnancy. Josh was by my side, holding my hand, as we saw her 3D image on the screen. She was absolutely beautiful. I stared hard at the screen, my vision blurred by my tears of joy.

"How could something that causes so much drama be so damn wonderful?," I whispered slowly to myself.

Josh looked at me and squeezed my hand as we saw the close up of the baby's face. "She has your nose. I can tell already."

The doctor, Mrs. Anna Claire looked at us and giggled. "First time parents?"

I looked Josh in the eyes and said, "Yeah, this'll be our first."

Anna smiled at us and told us about the baby's health. She said her heartbeat was fine, she was developing just right and that I should have a great birth. "Unless you count the pain," she added sarcastically. Josh laughed but I didn't.

"The pain?" I looked scared for a second but shook the bad thoughts out of my head. I hadn't miscarried, I was perfectly healthy, and there was no way I could have a stillborn. _Was there? What about cancer, tuberculosis? Are babies born with deadly diseases?_ "It'll be worth it. 100 percent. She's my miracle baby," I said confidently as I felt tears of joy slide down my cheeks.

Josh smiled down at me. "She's our little pride and joy."

* * *

"I can't wait to be a mother," I said to Josh at Starbucks. We were in disguise. I had my hair pulled back into a bun so I'd be harder to recognize and dressed in an oversized hoodie with black yoga pants on. No photographer would want to take my picture today. "Time's just flying by and before you know it, I'll be in the delivery room." 

Josh had grown his hair out it looked curly and wild. He had sunglasses and a fake moustache on, which made me giggle when he first put it on. "I'm happy you feel that way. I thought you'd give the baby up to be honest." He placed his hands on mine. "But, I'm glad you didn't. You'll make a wonderful mother." Josh looked uneasy before adding, "Even if Drake won't be such a great dad."

I bit my lip and changed the subject. "So, can you believe that Audrey and Walter are coming down here next month? They must be dying to help with the nusery." Our drinks arrived, for me a milk and for Josh black coffee. "Life is sweet," I said while smiling.

"To a sweet life," Josh said as he raised his cup of coffee for a toast. I complied and stared into Josh's eyes for the longest time as we walked back to his car. "Something on my face?," he asked, wiping his mouth.

I pulled up the sleeves of my hoodie before saying, "My ex boyfriend's step brother of all people is going to help me raise a baby. My baby. And he doesn't even have to."

"Oh, it's nothing. Really."

I laughed at Josh's modesty. "It is something, Josh." I stopped him from opening my car door and kissed him. As passionately as I could. His lips were so soft against mine that I hated to pull away. "I love you, Josh," came out of my mouth before I kissed him again.


	12. Two Can Play That Game

**Two Can Play That Game**

The plastic baby I held in my arms scared me. In three months I'd be holding a real baby, one that would need feeding, diapers and lots of other expensive things. _Maybe enrolling in this 'Mommy & Me' class was a bad idea._ All the other women around me had men with them. I just had this plastic baby in my arms.

"Hi, Quinn." Lisa, the instructor of the class said to me. "My brother Clark over there could be your partner for the remainder of the class." She pointed behind her and I saw a very handsome African American man standing off to the side. "He won't mind."

I smiled and held the baby in a more affectionate position. "Sure. Thanks for the offer." Clark walked over to me and we shook hands. By the time we were doing the labor exercises, I was glad Josh was faking sick.

* * *

The baby was kicking more than usual when I walked outside toward the subway three blocks away. I was ambushed by reporters and photographers on my way and was rescued by Clark, who's car was nearby. "I'll take you home, Quinn." He took my hand in his. 

"Quinn, is it true you overdosed because Drake left you?"

"Are you pregnant with a girl or boy? Twins? What about triplets?"

"Have you been taking drugs?"

"Who's the black guy, the father-to-be?"

Clark and I got in the car, him opening my door first, and he started to drive. "Lisa told me where you lived." He smiled at me as he turned the radio on. "You're Quinn Harris, right?"

"Yeah, THE Quinn Harris." I laughed and got comfy in the seat. "I'm sure you've read about me."

Clark laughed too, his deep voice filling up his 2007 Ford Escape. "None of that stuff in the magazines are true. You're prettier than they make you out to be." He slowed down at a stop sign and looked at me. "And, Drake is a dick for leaving you." When he began to drive again, I smiled. Staying that way until he dropped me off at my apartment door.

xXxXxXx

Josh was sitting in the living room watching tv. He didn't greet me when I walked in. Josh had been avoiding me for the past month, ever since I'd told him that I lied about being in love with him. I honestly didn't blame him but it made me feel alone. It didn't help that he was leaving the week after the baby was born.

"Did Audrey or Walter call?" I set my keys down on the table in the foyer, waiting for Josh's reply. He didn't even look like he would answer so I checked the phone messages. "The message says that their flight has been delayed and that they'll be here first thing in the morning."

Josh got up and went to our room, which was now actually mine since he'd moved into the nursery. "Megan called. Said she was coming for the nusery decorating." Josh was pratically yelling too loud but I was glad that he was talking to me. "I'm heading out. Gotta meet up with Mindy."

_Mindy? _She had broken up with Josh, saying that he was too jealous and that she was sick of out-doing him. Their engagement lasted 5 months.

"She's back in...," I could sense Josh walking past me to the door, "...town?" I could feel thoughts of lonliness creep up on me as he shut the door, ignoring me.

I got out my cellphone and dialed Lisa's number. "Hey, Lisa. Could you give me Clark's number?"

* * *

I promise that the next chapter will be better. 


	13. Hey, New York

**Hey, New York**

The seafoam green and pale pink colors went well together for the nuserys Little Mermaid theme. Walter even put up a mural with Ariel surrounded with her sea friends. I knew that my daughter would love it. Besides, Megan (of all people) chose it and we were growing closer as she grew out of wanting to torture her brothers.

Mindy and Josh were putting up a net filled with stuffed animals in a corner of the room, while Walter and Audrey organized. The only ugly things in it were Josh and Mindy. Seeing them smile at each other, like Josh and I used to smile at one another, make my blood boil. Since it wasn't good for the baby, I decided to sit out my anger in the living room. I was the one who rejected Josh, after all.

As I sat down, the buzzer came on. "Ms. Harris, you have a visitor by the name of Clark."

"Bring him up," I yelled into the handheld buzzer the hotel manager gave to me. He pitied my situation and his daughter was a huge Drake Parker fan. Plus, he had a thing for pregnant women.

While everyone else was in the nusery, I crept up to the door to let Clark in. He looked so handsome in his overalls. The woman he brought with him however, didn't. "Hello, Quinn." Clark pointed to the woman beside him. "This is Rachel, my girlfriend."

_GIRLFRIEND!?_ I wanted to scream at the top of my lungs. Clark was the only sure way to get back at Josh and he comes with his girlfriend. To paint _my_ nusery. Life is a box of shitty chocolates.

* * *

It was 8:30 p.m. when we finally finished with the nusery. Megan was in my room taking a shower, saying hotels were for boobs. Josh and Mindy sat side by side on the couch and Walter sat in the love seat alone while Audrey went downstairs for something. Clark with his girlfriend Rachel had left earlier, upon my request. I didn't realize how lonely I was until he left.

To me, everyone had someone to love them. I had Drake, then Josh and now no one. Even Megan had a boyfriend. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice when the buzzer came on announcing a new visitor. I also didn't notice when Audrey came into the foyer and welcomed her son Drake Parker. I stared at him, flabbergasted. Obviously, everyone but me knew he was coming.

Here was the man who had me in the hospital, thinking I'd lost my baby. The crack addict. The rock star. The cute, teenage boy that I loved who turned into the crude man that I hated. Yes, I was staring at Drake Parker. This time, however, his hair was back to an auburn red. He wore his converses and band tee, his trademark according to Us Weekly.

"Quinn, can we talk," he whispered pathetically. "Everyone, uh, give us space."

My blood was beyond boiling. I wanted to scream, "No, don't fucking talk to me!" but found myself getting up and walking over to Drake. "Hey, stranger." I could feel my eyes watering. Everyone had left, either went to the nusery or into the kitchen. "Drake, you don't have to apologize. I know you don't mean it."

Drake wasn't as out there as he was on the first visit. He seemed to actually listen to me and not just hear. "Quinn, I've been an absolute dick to you and its not fair." He took my hand in his. "I let fame get to me. I let the idea of girls loving me overpower my love for you." My heart beat accelerated. "I know I never said this before, but...Quinn, I l-"

"Let's get some fresh air," I said hurriedly, taking Drake's hand and leading him into the elevator. "I'll show you the nusery later." I said randomly, unsure of what was to become of Drake's visit. "I don't see why you're here, though. I'm doing great without you."

"Really, Quinn?" Drake seemed skeptical, as we stepped into the lobby. "How come Walter told me you cut yourself and trashed the house? What happened to those Italian leather couches we picked out?" He stopped in front of the sliding glass doors. "If you want me out of your life, just say the word." He took a step back and stared at my belly, watching the baby kick forcefully. The crowd of papparazzi grew.

At that moment, I hated Drake. He picked the wrong time to try to make things right. Seemed to me, this was just a big photo op. for him. He had six months to get back with me. Six months to soothe my broken heart that he'd stepped on over and over. The same heart that broke when he damned me in a magazine or called me all kinds of names. I turned around, facing away from Drake. I needed to crush him.

"Did Josh tell you about how we kissed against his car door? The time we cuddled in bed because I woke up screaming for you not to push me?" I faced Drake, ready to deal with what I was dealt with. "Did he tell you how I slit my wrist and almost went to the clinic asking about adoption?!"

Drake walked in front of me, with tears in his eyes. The Drake Parker I knew never cried. He held me, his hands on my face so I could look into his beautiful brown eyes. "Did Josh tell you that I loved you, Quinn?" His lips were almost touching mine. "Didn't you see my recent interview in People, about how I had a family to raise?"

I pushed Drake away, scared of what the future held for us. "What about your little drug addiction?"

"I just finished rehab."

"Missing my sonograms?"

"My mom sent me copies. She has your nose."

My breath caught in throat as I asked, "Sleeping with other women while we were together?!"

For a moment, Drake seemed taken aback. "I've been celibate ever since you told me you were pregnant." He squeezed my hand. "Its my past, Quinn," he whispered. "You and our daughter are my future." He chuckled before saying, "I may be stupid but I'm not dumb."

"I don't believe you," I said, hiding a giggle.

Drake looked at me and bit his lip before running outside with me behind him, stopping in front of the giant water fountain. "Hello, New York! I love Quinn Renee Harris, the mother of my child and many more to come." His right hand was in a fist, pumping the air. "Hear me New York, I love Quinn Renee Harris!"

I grabbed Drake and kissed him passionately. "Hey, New York," I started to say before whispering, "Quinn loves Drake back." He pulled me back into a kiss. At that moment, I loved him.


	14. Bella Monet Parker

**Bella Monet Parker**

_"Bella," I whispered as Drake blew raspberries on my tummy. "It means beautiful in Italian." Drake seemed to take my suggestion in before blowing another raspberry._

_He looked into my brown eyes with his and whispered, "Bella should've been your name, then." I smiled, showing my teeth as Drake kissed me on the lips. Nothing compared to Josh's kisses..._

_"I can't wait to meet our Bella, Bella." Drake laughed and so did I. I loved that he'd grown out of using girls for sex after we started dating. "She's gonna be the next Madonna."_

_My eyes went wide before I shook my head. "Nooo, she'll be the next Monet," I said, thinking back to a beautiful piece of art of his that I'd seen recently. "As a matter of fact, let's name her Bella Monet." Drake smiled at me, reaching to my belly to feel the baby kick again. _

_"Bella Monet," he sung against my tender flesh. "Bella Monet Parker..."_

* * *

"Push, Quinn," the nurse yelled over my screaming. "1, 2, 3...PUSH!!"

I felt an indescribable pain in my lower regions. My forehead was drenched in sweat. Audrey, Walter, Josh, and Megan surrounded me, telling me to push also. I'd been pushing to no avail for an hour, knowing that a C-section would happen if the baby didn't come out.

"AHHHHH!" I felt like passing out. I felt a hand grasp mine. "Drake, you made it?" I opened my eyes and saw Josh holding my hand. I kissed it, in a sisterly way, and squeezed and I pushed and pushed. "FUCK!"

"C'mon, Quinn. A few more and she'll be here," Audrey whispered gently to me. I tried to take her advice but couldn't push anymore. I'd promised Drake that I wouldn't have the baby unless he was around. It'd been 4 hours since I'd come to the hospital and Drake was no where to be seen. Walter kept calling him but getting Drake's voicemail.

Megan looked disgusted as she snuck a glace at what lay between my legs. I found time to giggle before crying, the pain shooting through my body all over again.

"Doctor, something's wrong," I head a voice say in a frightened voice. "She's fully dialated and the baby isn't in breach position but she can't push her out." I held my breath fearing the worse.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed to drown out the pessimistic nurse's voice. "Get this damn baby out of me!"

Josh held my hand and kept kissing it, drawing an 'aww' from Megan out of all people. "Quinn, just relax. When Drake gets here, he'll be so happy to have a happy baby that he won't mind that you couldn't hold her, okay?" I nodded and Josh counted down from five. "Alright, now, push."

With all strength, I pushed. I felt as if my heart was leaving my body as I felt a huge weight being lifted off of me. My body went weak when I stared into my daughter's shut eyelids. She wasn't crying. My world went still as I looked at my lifeless daughter. Tears left my eyes as I watched Drake rush in, tired from running all the way here from his gig at TRL, stopping when I heard a small voice cry out, letting the world know that she was indeed alive.

"Congratulations, it's a girl!"


	15. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Bella Monet and I were sitting backstage as Drake wowed the Californian crowd at his concert. It was the 5th stop out of a 30 city tour and I couldn't wait until it was over. Being photographed with Drake and Bella was great but not when people jumped out of bushes, and ran in front of our car to do so.

Bella squirmed in my arms and I rearranged her custom headphones that blocked out the loud sound of Drake's guitar playing. "It's okay, baby. Momma's got you." Bella cooed and kissed my cheek. It seemed like it was only yesterday when I told Drake that I was pregnant, causing all kinds of drama that at the time, I couldn't handle. Now, seeing our beautiful 3 year old in my arms, everything seemed worth it. And it was.

Drake came back stage and I handed him a water bottle, which he gratefully accepted. "Thanks, babe." He kissed me on the lips, getting an 'ew' from Bella and an 'aww' from Josh, who was out on Spring Break.

"I always knew he'd wise up," he said to me after Drake had gone back on stage. "You belong together." Josh looked me into the eyes and I saw the love he had for me- as a sister. "Told you he'd come around."

I smiled and rocked Bella back and forth, seeing that she was getting anxious. "I never thought I'd see the day, to be honest." Josh nodded and laughed. "But I'm glad I did," I said, placing my hand on Josh's. "And thank you for _everything_."

Josh nodded and went back to watching Drake perform, with Mindy by his side. They'd been back together since painting the nusery and were planning a summer wedding. Josh was more than happy to let me plan it, since I'd realized my dream of being a wedding planner. To make it even better, Drake would be performing and Bella would be the flower girl. Audrey, Megan and I bridesmaids and Walter, Drake and Mindy's cousin would be groomsmen.

"Momma," Bella whined. "Daddy..." I looked up from Bella's round cheeks and noticed Drake coming backstage again. He took Bella in his arms and grabbed my hand.

"What are you doi-" Drake's lips met mine and the whole crowd went 'aww.' "Drake," I whispered, blushing madly.

Drake put Bella down softly as his band played 'Moses' by Coldplay. Since I knew that Drake hating covering songs, I figured something was up.

_C'mon now, don't you wanna see_

_this thing that's got power over me_

Drake's smooth voice began to sing as he picked up his acoustic guitar, staring me in the eyes as I stood there.

_Like Moses has power over seas_

_so you've got power over me_

The crowd sung along as Drake abruptly stopped, taking my hands in his before getting down on one knee. "Quinn, after everything I've put you through, you stayed by my side. I've never known a love so pure...and for that," Drake reached into his pocket, pulling out a 5 karat pink diamond ring. "I want you to be my wife."

I giggled, tears pouring down my cheeks. "Oh, how can I refuse?" Drake got up and twirled me around, holding a thumbs up to the crowd as everyone cheered. Bella came over and hugged my leg, causing the crowd to cheer more. "I love you, Drake."

"I love you, Quinn Renee Parker." Drake pulling apart from me and kissed me, passionately. I pulled away, causing him to pout, but kissed his cheek before walking backstage again.

Admiring the ring, I heard Bella ask, "What's that mean?" She smiled and her brown eyes glimmered in the night. Her fiery red ringlets bounced as she jumped up and down.

"It means that Quinn and Drake are together forever, Monet." Josh answered for me, getting a confused look from Bella since she didn't know our real names.

I smiled, feeling happier than I had ever felt. Everything negative had been worth it. Drake and I were together and nothing felt better than being with the real Drake Parker.


End file.
